


Happy Valentines Day, Garcia Flynn

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Lucy saves flynn, Scared Kiss, Undercover Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: After Flynn is taken by Emma, Lucy comes to his rescue.





	Happy Valentines Day, Garcia Flynn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



“Let me talk to my husband!”

_Was that? No. It couldn’t be._

Flynn had to be dreaming, or even worse, he had to be hallucinating right before death. There was no way in hell Lucy Preston was yelling that outside his 18th-century prison cell.

“Would you be so inhumane as to deprive a wife of her last farewell?”

_It was definitely her._

But, why? Why would she come back for him?

Emma had shown her true colors (really, he wasn’t surprised). Instead of honoring their trade, Flynn for Jessica, she knocked Flynn out with some injection and dropped him off in an unknown place and time. He had a whole week to gather himself before he found the wanted sign with a crude drawing of him. It said he was wanted for the murders of his wife and daughter.

Flynn felt a spark of hope rise in his chest. If Lucy could get him out of this, he was going to tear Emma to shreds.

“Garcia?” Lucy stood in the doorway now. Looking to the guard, she handed him a small bag of currency and he unlocked the door.

“Ten minutes, mum,” the guard grumbled. Lucy gave her thanks and asked for some privacy.

“Oh, God, what did they do to you?” Flynn looked up at Lucy in wonder, her eyes were watering and her lip was trembling. She was so beautiful. The lovely scent of her rose shampoo cut through the stink of his prison cell.

“Sorry… I wish I could be a more handsome husband for you…” Flynn said, ruefully.

“I- I had to have a cover… They wouldn’t let me see you otherwise. I told them that you didn’t kill your wife. Because I am obviously right here,” Lucy sighed, “but you _did_  kill three guards so they won’t let you go…”

Lucy looked around briefly before she scooted even closer to Flynn. She crowded him in an odd manner. It wasn’t until the weight lifted off of his wrists and ankles that he realized she was unlocking his shackles.

“I’m sorry, but we are going to have to kill a few more guards…” Lucy swallowed, her eyes flitting to his lips and back up to his eyes, “Denise sent me and Rufus… Wyatt has been compromised.”

Flynn just nodded.

For Lucy’s sake, he had to get out of here alive.

Lucy started at the sound of footsteps in the corridor. Eyes wide with fear, she made a snap decision and pulled Flynn forward by the neck and into a kiss. Her mouth was warm and inviting against his cold and chapped lips. Finally, when he started to respond, Lucy grabbed his hand, guiding it under her skirt.

Flynn almost pulled away to make a cheeky comment about how he didn’t expect her to be that happy to see him. But just as he considered that he felt the cold smooth metal of a modern Glock in her waistband. Next to it was extra clips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Flynn.” 

_Oh, she was enjoying this?_

_“God, I love you, Lucy,”_ he growled against her smile, as his other hand fished under her dress to grab the clips.

After assembling the gun, Flynn looked up to find Lucy staring at him, mouth agape and cheeks pink. Only then did he realize exactly what he had said. It wasn’t like he had lied though.

“Flynn… I-I…” 

“We’ll talk about it later, Lucy… But, for now, get behind me!”


End file.
